Doctor Jason de Lorme
Dr. Jason de Lorme is the Ghost-type gym leader of Maltus Town. He gives the Wraith Badge to those who defeat him. Backstory Originally from Victoria City, Jason was raised among the posh and proper. As an only child, he lived a privileged life and was given anything his little heart could desire. His parents - a doctor and a lawyer - worked long hours and spent little time at home, but when the family was together they always made a point to spend time together. He did well in school, though he never really tried, and he had few ambitions, since he never had to work to get anything. All in all, his childhood seemed to be pulled straight from a fairy tale. As he got older, Jason's parents began to worry that perhaps they were spoiling their young son. They would often pester him about his future, asking him questions like "What are your goals in life?" and "What do you want to do with your future?". Unhappy with his wishy-washy responses, both parents decided that it was time for him to see how the other half lived. During the summer Mrs. de Lorme often volunteered with a traveling group of doctors and nurses who visited poorer cities, and that summer she dragged Jason with her, kicking and screaming. Despite his initial protests, what he had seen had a jarring effect on the teenager. He tried to pretend that he didn't care, but eventually it wore him down and his personality slowly began to turn upside down. Eventually he realized just how lucky he had been his whole life and, after talking it over with his parents, he decided that he wanted to go to medical school to become a doctor. Naturally, his parents were thrilled, and for his birthday that year he was rewarded with a pokemon of his own - a happiny. Years down the road, only a year or two after Jason had graduated medical school, news of a mysterious plague outbreak in Maltus Town began to spread across the region. He and a few colleagues, as well as many of his professors and other doctors from various cities in Tatsu, worked tirelessly to find a cause and cure to the virus, but they were given little reward in return for their hard work. Jason decided that nothing could be done from the outside and instead went down to Maltus himself, despite all common sense and the protests of anyone close to him. Though he attempted to stay protected it wasn't long before he too was infected, though this may have been a blessing in disguise. Jason continued to keep in contact with his colleagues from home and, fearing the worst, the team was working faster than ever. Their determination lead to the creation of a vaccine. Even after being cured, Jason chose to stay in Maltus, and eventually he was asked to become gym leader of the town's newly built gym thanks to his rather extensive knowledge of ghost-types, which he had studied as a possible cause of the plague. Personality An eccentric, hard-working man who tends to pour far too much of himself into his work. He usually seem a little bit dazed and bizarre, mostly because he'll goes days without sleeping and can never get his mind off his research. When he's a little more lucid he's almost always in a cheerful mood. Thanks to his run-in with death, as well as his rather privileged upbringing, he's learned to appreciate how lucky he is and enjoy every moment. Though he's well known around the world, and especially within the town, for leading to the vaccine's creation, he never really let all the fanfare go to his head. These days he spends most of his time studying ghost-types, both for battle and for biological understanding, though he'll happily lend a hand with things in town if asked. Attitudes towards things and people Jason always tries to act friendly towards people, but he'll generally put research over human contact unless he has to take a challenge or deal with a serious issue - and even then he might take some coercing. He rarely raises his voice, but he has no problem being firm with someone. Behaviours and Habits Since he's very often severely sleep deprived, it's not uncommon for him to taper off mid sentence, spout out random information, or just stare blankly off into the distance before zoning back in. Appearance Jason has always looked young for his age thanks to his baby-face, thought the fact that he's only 5'5 doesn't help either. Despite his round face, his body is skinny and rather lanky. He spends most of his time indoors so he is, of course, pale, and his skin color is only accentuated by his thick, dark hair. His eyes are a light blue and ringed by dark bruise-like bags. Despite some protest from a few of the more conservative townspeople, Jason has embraced the attempt to bring tourism back to Maltus. To add to the haunted theme, he dresses as a medieval plague doctor when taking on challengers: a white honchkrow-based mask with red glass eyes, a black honchkrow-based hat, black ankle length robes, white gloves, and black boots. In his free time he just wears a lab coat over plain jeans and a t-shirt, though he keeps the gloves and boots even while in the lab. Pokemon Gym & Research Chandelure: (Garnier) The first pokemon Jason captured in Maltus, as its species and various evolution stages became incredibly common as the death toll went up during the outbreak. Jason always keeps Garnier close by, whether it's to literally shed some light on a situation, heat up a beaker, etc. Dusknoir: (Azrael) Jason's second pokemon, caught as a duskull during the plague outbreak. Though he swears up and down to be a down to be a "man of logic and science", the doctor can't help but be a little weary around Dusknoir. The pokemon refuses to stay in its pokeball and often disappears unexpectedly, usually days before there's a death in the town. Spiritomb: (Sisyphus) When Jason discovered the Odd Keystone nestled within the rocks of the mountainside he had no idea what he had just found. Naturally, it was a bit of a shock when, a week or so later, spiritomb finally decided to show itself by popping out and "shouting" in the dead of night, before proceeding to knock over every fragil object nearby. Sis and Nyx are the best of friends and spend any time out of their pokeballs causing all sorts of mayhem. Mismagius: (Nyx) A flighty, spiteful little thing, Nyx has the temperament of a high school girl. She's currently infatuated with Sisyphus so she accompanies him on all his nightly rampages, singing a horrible tune that gives most people a splitting headache. James seems to have gotten used to the sound. Cofagrigus: (Ramses) The newest addition to the team, Ramses was sent to Jason by a researcher friend. He doesn't really get along well with his teammates, as he has a habit of grabbing anything he finds interesting and claiming it as his own. Should anyone try to take the object away from Ramses, he'll proceed to haunt and annoy them until he gets it back. As he does with most things, Jason gets really absorbed in his creepy gym leader-persona; once he dons the mask and hood he transforms into a character from a B-list horror movie. As he acts eerily cordial and dark, Garnier provides mood lighting, Nyx wails and screams like a dying woman ("Oh that? It's just my last challenger...Needless to say, she didn't win any badges."), Ramses shifts from place to place when no one's looking and pokes and prods at visitors with his shadowy hands ("Don't blink"), and Sisyphus and Azrael just need to stand around and they're scary enough. Regina (see below), being fluffy and pink, doesn't really fit the mood, so instead she makes the place as wet and dank as possible beforehand. Personal Blissey: (Florence, Flo) Jason's first pokemon and lifelong partner, raised from a happiny. The pokemon was the offspring of his mother's chansy and togetic, given to him as a teenager when he finally decided that he wanted to go to medical school. He doesn't use her in battle, but she was a huge asset during the plague times and, even now, she helps heal the townspeople's pokemon and provides Jason with moral support. Jellicent: (Regina) The final pokemon Jason caught during the plague, she was discovered on the south shore of Maltus as a Frillish, attempting to pull a sick man down into the depths. Nowadays, Regina has moved on from poisoning and drowning and has instead begun attempted to help others. She's a little jealous of the attention Florence gets so she'll often push her aside and attempt to take care of a patient herself, though being an enormous ghost with poisonous tentacles doesn't really lend well to the medical field. She's also jealous of the Pokémon Jason uses for his Advanced gym battles, so she tries to butt in when Jason is making his grand introduction as Gym Leader. Origins The name Jason comes from the Greek word meaning "to heal". His last names comes from Charles de Lorme, the first doctor of Louis XIII and the creator of the plague doctor mask and outfit. Charles Garnier was a French architect who designed the Palace Opera. One of the inspirations for the Phantom of the Opera was the chandelier in said opera house falling and killing one person. Azrael is the Archangel of Death in certain traditions. Regina comes from the Latin word for 'queen'. I chose it mostly because female Jellicent remind me of The Queen of All Cosmos. Sisyphus is a famous inmate of the Greek underworld. He's cursed to roll a huge boulder up a hill, only to watch it roll back down, and to repeat this throughout eternity. Nyx is the Greek primordial goddess of the night. Obviously, the name Ramses originally comes from the the pharaoh Ramesses, but in this case it was inspired by a ghost from Courage the Cowardly Dog. Florence Nightingale is quiet possibly the most famous nurse in history. Terms of Use As a Gym Leader and an NPC character, he can be used freely; however, it is important to closely follow his character profile, unless of course it's something that's meant to be silly and out of character. Category:NPC characters Category:Gym leaders